The Classroom Closet
by onlycertainships
Summary: Stiles gets called out to the principal's office by Lydia, but gets distracted by a very grabby Lydia. A little fun in an empty classroom ensues. Stydia smut, one shot.


**A/N: So this is a little drabble I originally posted on my tumblr, but I thought I might as well post it on here too. If you don't watch Teen Wolf, which you so should,you won't know what this is about. If you do, this is some Stiles and Lydia. Rated M for... _reasons._**

Stiles had been sitting in Chemistry, bored out of his mind, when Lydia delivered a note to his teacher saying the principal's office needed him. The sly little smirk she gave him as she slipped out of the classroom told him that he was never going to make it to the principal's office.

As soon as he was out of the classroom she grabbed his hand and darted down the halls trying to find the nearest empty classroom.

"Lydia, what if we get caught?" Stiles asked.

She breathed out a little laugh. "Oh, hush. When have I ever gotten caught?"

Stiles laughed even harder. "Well, there was that one time you're mom almost walked in on us."

"The key word being almost." She kept dragging him through the school until she found an empty classroom. "Aha! Found one."

She shimmied the door knob, but it was locked. Then Stiles saw her take a bobby pin out of her hair and use it to pick the lock on the door.

"Wow, that was… really hot, Lydia," he said.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. "I know."

She pulled him through the classroom and into the supply closet and locked the door.

As soon as he turned around, her lips were crashing into his. Ever since they had gotten together awhile ago, she had been like a sex maniac. Stiles was definitely not complaining though.

Lydia moved her hands under the hem of his shirt, dragging her nails up and down his toned torso. She pushed him against the door and started leaving little bite marks across his neck and collarbone.

Stiles moved his hands to her waist and under her crop top, feeling her smooth skin under his fingertips. He lifted her shirt up and off her and threw it on the floor. "We're really gonna do this here, huh?"

"You bet we are," Lydia breathed out. She moved her hands down to the zipper of his pants.

Stiles inhaled a sharp breath. "Wow, I, uh- I didn't know you were so kinky. Gonna have to keep that in mind next time."

"Mhmm," Lydia mumbled out. She was too busy doing wonderful things with her mouth right under his ear and her hands fumbling with his zipper. His pants were unzipped in the next five seconds and thrown across the closet.

Stiles took her face in his hands and guided her mouth back to his, delving his tongue deep into her petite mouth. He moved his strong hands under her thighs and hoisted her up against him. With one hand, he took his long, lean fingers and undid the hook on her bra. He moved his mouth to suck on the pulse point on her neck.

Lydia gave a muffled moan into his neck, her hands grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over his body. Her hands gripped onto his biceps when he dragged his mouth over to her breast.

"Mmm, Stiles…" Lydia moaned, louder this time.

He took his time with each breast, paying equal attention to licking and sucking. There was nothing better than knowing that he was the one making her moan and groan like that. He set her down and unzipped her plaid skirt in the back, teasingly dragging it down her legs.

They both grinned at each other, liking the idea of not knowing if they would get caught or not.

Stiles moved his hands under her thighs again and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lydia started placing tantalizing kissing right under his earlobe. "Fast," she whispered. If Stiles wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

Lydia pushed his boxers down with her feet and Stiles proceeded to lift her onto him. They both groaned at the feeling and Lydia started grinding up and down on his manhood. Stiles grabbed her hips and helped her slide up and down and up and down again until they were almost out of breath.

"Faster, Stiles," she whispered into his ear yet again, biting his earlobe this time.

Stiles just grunted in response. He was so deep in her that he could get lost in the feeling forever if he chose too. He started moving his hips faster and faster until they were both at the edge of the sweet ecstasy they both longed to feel.

Lydia starting sucking on his neck and dragging her nails up and down his back as Stiles moved his mouth to her breasts again. He moaned as he languidly stroked her breast with his tongue while holding her up with one hand.

"Yes… Stiles…" Lydia groaned out. She was so close and what he was doing was just about to push her over the edge, until the worst thing that could have happened, happened.

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" They both whispered in unison.

"Stiles, what do we do?!" Lydia half screamed half whispered.

Stiles stared at her incredulously. "I don't know! I'm the one with the boner, if I don't do something about it soon I may never have children!" He whispered furiously.

They gathered their clothes and hastily put them on. Now what they were dreading. Opening the door.

Stiles closed his hand around the door knob and slowly opened it to reveal Scott on the other side.

"Okay, I know you guys can't stop having… fun for like two seconds, but everyone is looking for you."

Stiles almost exploded.


End file.
